Waiting
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: You should have cut out your heart. The stopping beat would have taught you paitience. ///Anju/Kafei centric///


**Disclaimer**

* * *

Waiting

* * *

**0 0 : 0 5 : 0 0 **

That cursed fairy had screamed through a mouthful of shimmering shimmering glitter, which remind her so much of crossing stars.

Her smile is like chicken wire, sinuous, scratchy, and only there to reassure protection. Protection from feelings that feel like they are about to explode in a multitude of glitter and stars. If she's lucky, maybe they'll cross.

Through a mask of extreme anxiety, the petty messenger boy smiles back. Shiny shiny secrets bleed from his ears, like glossy glitter being tossed outside by stubborn citizens.

She feels sick here in her own home. She feels sick here just waiting. Waiting here doing nothing.

She hates waiting, and she knows that he knows she hates waiting, but shes been waiting for the past four miserable days since he's been gone so she figures she can wait a few more minutes. She figures she can wait a few more minutes.

**0 0 : 0 4 : 1 7**

She ignores the rapturous shrills and rings of that merrymaking fairy.

Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes...

She starts to rasp her pretty, long fingers (her nails remind her so so much of chicken talons) against that wooden nightstand as she tries to think.

What if?

What if he's not coming?

What if he's not going to show?

What if he gets mauled by a mythic wolfo?

What if he gets dissolved in a vat of acidic chu-chu jelly?

What if?

She starts to rasp her pretty, long fingers (her nails remind her so so much of chicken talons) against that wooden nightstand as she tries _not_ to think.

**0 0 : 0 3 : 5 9**

And suddenly it's quiet, so very quiet. She can't even hear the shimmering songs of the citizens who decided to stay. She can't hear the breathing of that petty messenger boy or the annoying rings of that joyous fairy.

She can only hear herself think.

This waiting is driving her crazy, so very very crazy.

She can't wait, she just can't. The tension the tension, the silence the silence.

What if what if what if? Tales of iron knights attacking or myths of Gorons made of gunpowder. They explode, BOOM BOOM BOOM in a confetti mixture of glitter and stars.

Through that shiny shiny glitter. So wet so silver so chrome.

Crossing stars, crossing stars. They signal of death.

That ringing fairy is mocking her. She sounds like wedding bells.

She feels as if this waiting is going to drive her insane.

She just wants her fiancé back. Why are the gods tempting her like this?

**__**

SHE JUST WANTS HER HUSBAND BACK!!!

**0 0 : 0 2 : 4 5**

A single sound of turning door knobs.

That was what it took to drive her away from her thoughts. That was what made her aware of all those other sounds.

The sound of merrymaking outside, celebrating love. The rings of a fairy, basking in the glow of marriage. The sound of a petty messenger boy, dropping his mask of anxiety.

Her chicken wire lips smile as the door opens. Even though he appears as a child, she knows it is him.

Her Kafei. Her fiancé. Her husband.

**0 0 : 0 0 : 1 0 **

They send the child away, after trading his mask of anxiety for the Couple's Mask.

****

9

The sign of a witness.

****

8

She's sorry she ever referred to him as petty.

****

7

The boy looks back one time, pity evident in his eyes, before scampering through the door.

****

6

No words are exchanged between them, all they need to know are in each other's eyes.

****

5

They are in bliss now, in a hug that seems to last forever.

****

4

"Kafei, you kept me waiting for so long-" she was silenced by a child's thin finger.

****

3

"You should have cut out your heart. The stopping beat would have taught you patience," his grin is youthful and innocent, despite the morbid words.

****

2

"Hug me. Hug me and never let go,"

"And promise me. Promise me you'll never keep me waiting,"

"I promise forever and ever and ever,"

****

1

Despite burning skin and demolished buildings, their embrace never weakened.

**0 0 : 0 0 : 0 0**

Their bodies are crushed by dreams of craters and mountains,

Their souls were perished by thoughts of searing flames.

And through it all their embrace never weakened,

Through glitter and crossing stars,

They had their wedding.

She was glad,

She waited.

**End.**

* * *

A/N: Hated this one shot. Sucked so much.

**Concrit is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
